Snappa
Snappa is the Scout from the Fangpyre tribe. He has a red face, with white eyes and white fangs showing. He has a white torso, legs, and a white snake headpiece and white hands. History NOTE: Multiple instances of the same Serpentine characters appear simultaneously in the cartoon in order to fill out the Serpentine ranks. As such, this article will note any major appearances of a Fangpyre scout, as well as group appearances where Snappa himself would likely appear. Snakebit Snappa was among the Fangpyre released when Lloyd Garmadon opened their tomb. He and several of his fellow Scouts gathered around the would-be evil overlord as he struck a deal with Fangtom to attack the Hypnobrai (who had betrayed Lloyd earlier). Although Fangtom agreed, he noted that they would need reinforcements before they could battle the Hypnobrai, and the Fangpyre went to attack Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk. During the attack, several Scouts and Soldiers bit vehicles around the junkyard, transforming them into Serpentine vehicles before turning their bites on the owners of the junkyard. The next day, Snappa joined his fellow Fangpyre in attacking the Ninja when they came to the junkyard, operating the wrecking ball until he was kicked out by Jay. After the Ninja took out several snakes with their Spinjitzu, two Soldiers and a Scout bit Ed's statue of Jay, transforming it into a Fangpyre Robot. When the Ninja defeated the mech by commandeering a Fangpyre-infected wrecking ball, Lloyd ordered a retreat to where the bulk of the Fangpyre forces were stationed. In the process, Jay managed to steal Fangtom's staff, prompting the General to send his entire force after the Ninja. By the time the Fangpyre chased the Ninja back to their headquarters, it had taken flight and escaped. Pirates Vs. Ninja During the Black Bounty's pursuit of the Ultra Dragon, one of the Fangpyre scouts stood by Garmadon on the deck, eager to see the Mega Weapon in action. However when the dark lord was unable to unlock the weapon's power, the scout began to laugh along with the other Serpentine present. Later, when Garmadon inadvertently brought Captain Soto's crew back to life, a Fangpyre scout was among those of the main deck who claimed the Bounty to be their ship, though was imprisoned in the brig by the pirates. Ninjago.com Description Rank: Scout Snappa is not the sharpest fang in the lair. He loses his temper at the drop of a snake scale. He bites first, asks questions later. Acting before you think is very handy when you're fighting enemies, but Snappa is not always to popular in his tribe because he tends to blow up in their faces. He really wants to be popular so he tries his best to be a good friend in times of peace. But it's just so hard to be nice when you're really a mean beast. Appearances Notes *His name may be a pun on of the word "Snapper." *He is the only Fangpyre who does not have the word "Fang" in his name. *Like Fangdam, the Ninjago Character Encyclopedia states that Snappa is mute. Despite this, he was able to talk, as seen in the episode "The Day Ninjago Stood Still." Gallery 143px-Snappa_poster.png|Snappa Artwork snappa.com.png|Snappa on the Ninjago website 6356640363_c3964b1c69.jpg|Snappa's minifigure Snappa Spinner.jpg|Snappa on his spinner serpentinecrowd.png Snappainjunkyard.jpg pl:Snappa Category:Scouts Category:Fangpyre Category:Villains Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Serpentine Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle